DESCRIPTION: The objective of the Computer, Data Management and Statistics Core is to enhance the quality of the Center research by providing a cost-effective, state-of-the-art, computing infrastructure, on site digital imaging, access to statistical and data management expertise, assistance with dissemination of information via the world-wide web, and provision of training and support. Dr. Frederic Wightman directs the Core, and is assisted by Dr. Doris Kistler in statistics, and a team of computing specialists. The Core focuses on providing low cost computer equipment and software, access and support for high-speed networking and communications, access to expertise in research design and statistical analysis, and assistance with design of computer data bases.